The Zodiac Family
by Zodiac Kid
Summary: The 12 orphans of the Zodiac Family. Rich as all hell. I'm not gonna spoil anything for you! Find out what Pit and the rest of the crew does in this story. Rated T for swearing and fighting. Please review and visit my profile page and/or forum!
1. Welcome to the Zodiac Family!

**Hey! I'm a new writer so if you have comments please PM me, but don't troll because I have 15 friends that can counter troll you. I will, however, accept comments about the story, such as "you might want to put_ in chapter_". Also! This series is based off of Kid Icarus and I would like to thank FtAaIiRlY for writing the story Pit Academy because it was my inspiration for this series, so, hope you like it!**

The Zodiac Family

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Zodiac Family!

"Hello! I am Leo L. Zodiac. My brothers are: Scorpio, Taurus, Virgo, Gemini, and Sagittarius! My sisters are: Libra, Pisces, Aquarius, Capricorn, Cancer, and Aries! All of us, except for Aries, are twelve years old, with Aries being seven. We live in a place called Sky Land, Sky World. The year is 2012 and it is March 31st so Aries's birthday is tomorrow!"

"Uh, hi. I'm Aries. Sorry, I'm kinda shy. You might think that's weird sense the Aries Zodiac sign signifies strength and bravery. My brother Virgo is also named weirdly. He's a guy, but the Virgo sign is more feminine. But anyway, back to the topic at hand. My birthday is tomorrow so I expect that Leo and the others will invite a few friends, but I wish they wouldn't. Last time they did that was Virgo's birthday and he had been ignored the whole time. I'm sad for him because that always happens on his birthdays."

"So yeah, what Aries said is true. I was ignored every time, but not by Aries or Gemini. They care about my birthdays so they're not always losses. …."

"Hey, did Virgo space out on ya? Yeah, he tends to do that. I'm Gemini. Even though people say that Gemini and Virgo people don't get along well, we are the closest in the group (not gay!). Same with Virgo and Aries. They get along great. Anyway, I have thought of a way to celebrate Aries's birthday. We're going to the mall!"

"Okay, I know what you're thinking, the mall? The mall in Sky Land is actually really cool and what's even better is that Aries has never been there. The only problem is the amount of people. Aries is extremely shy so I tried to convince everyone not to go but they held on to the idea of a "mall trip". I'm Scorpio BTW."

"What Aries, Gemini, and Virgo said about us not caring about Virgo's birthdays is not true. Mostly. I care but I get lost in the crowd. I've given him presents every time. I even give him my piece of cake sense everyone else takes it all. (Aries: "sorry Libra! I forgot about you!") It's okay Aries!"

"UGH! Those idiots are so annoying! I'm Capricorn by the way. I personally think that Virgo (and anyone who likes him) is so stupid."

"I'm Cancer. I don't like Virgo or Capricorn. There assholes and they don't know the enjoyment of Pokémon."

The next day…

"THE MALL!?" Aries was shocked that Gemini was able to keep it hidden from her. She had never even been to the mall before and she hadn't expected it to be so big. She was so happy that Gemini had been able to somehow 'reserve' the whole place for them. None of their friends were there thanks to Virgo. It was Aries's favorite birthday. "Now I'm eight!" she said.

That was when everyone split up. Aries decided to waste hearts at the arcade where Pit and Dark Pit were playing a game of Tron. "AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Pitto screamed. "How can you win this game 999 damn time in a row!?" "Cause I can " Aries decided to skip the arcade after that.

Meanwhile, we find Virgo crying in the cafeteria. "Why can't I have a birthday like this?" he moaned. "No one even sees me at my parties. Maybe I should stop having birthdays…" "NO!" It was Leo. "You can't stop having birthday parties! People only ignore you because the location is always so awesome!" Virgo considered this. "Then maybe I'll have them but I won't invite as many people. Maybe I'll only invite Aries, Gemini, and Libra." Leo didn't seem happy about this. "Why not anyone else?" "Because those three are the only ones who cared about me and not the party the last few times." Leo couldn't argue about that. Then they both hear a scream. "ARIES!" they cried at the same time.

In the mall center everyone is discussing who could have done it. Who could have kidnaped Aries? That is what the 11 Zodiacs were asking themselves. Then Capricorn thought of a way to make Virgos life miserable. "Hey! Guys! I know who did it!" "WHO!?" everyone asked. "It was Virgo!"

**OK! I'm done with the first chapter! Remember to PM me but don't troll! :) see if Virgo (I'm a Virgo by the way) actually did it! The truth might surprise you! By the way, there are gonna be 13 books (books not chapters). I'm also accepting OCs so add those in the PMs and/or reviews. I might take a while to update so check every few days! Bye!**


	2. The Search

**Hey guys, I'm back with more Zodiac Family. I noticed that it got 15 views in one day but no one reviewed D: Please review. I'm desperately trying to become popular. Also, please visit my forum and my profile page! **

The Zodiac Family

Chapter 2: The Search

_Last time, the siblings were celebrating Aries's birthday at the Sky Land mall where Aries got kidnapped! Then, this happens: "I know who did it!" "WHO!?" everyone asked. "It was Virgo!"_

"What!?" shouted Virgo. "How could I have kidnapped Aries!? Why would I have kidnapped her!?" "'Cause you are jealous. I overheard you saying how sad you were because you didn't have birthday parties like this! I bet you were so jealous that you set up the kidnapping." Virgo, Leo, Gemini, and Libra were infuriated by this accusation. "He never would have kidnapped Aries just because of some birthday party!" "I would only kidnap her if she tried to kill me, and even then I would have been gentle and sympathetic!" "Why do you hate Virgo so much, Capricorn!?" She wasn't willing to let them know yet. "How is that any of your business?" "Because you are trying to frame him for something he wouldn't have done!" That was when Taurus spoke up. "I know who really did it." WHO!?" "It was that cyborg dude." "Megaman?" asked Aquarius. "No, and it wasn't Zero." "Then who was it?" asked Sagittarius. "That weird robot Gage." "Gage?" "The guy across the street?" "How do you know he took her?" Taurus frowned. "'Cause I saw him take her away." This pissed Virgo off. "You didn't try to stop him!?" "Nope." "Why not!?" "Because Zodiac Kid, the author, wouldn't let me." "Okay, now you're just making stuff up. Not to mention breaking the fourth wall." "NO I'M NOT!" "Not what?" "Not making stuff up. I love breaking the fourth wall."

Aries P.O.V.

"Where am I? Hello! Is anyone here? Virgo? Leo? Anybody?" then I heard footsteps coming toward me. "Is that you Virgo?" "No, I'm not your friend Virgo." "Who are you then?" "I'm Gage." "The guy next door?" "Yurp" "Why…" "'Cause today was my shopping day. Then your frikin' brother Virgo reserved the place. That meant that I couldn't go shopping until tomorrow." "Why not wait?" "'Cause my wife made me come." "Oh." "Well, guess we have to wait for your siblings to arrive." "Wada you wanna do?" "Evil laughing contest?" "Sure!" "Great!" "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" "GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!" "EHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!" "HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!" "AHEAHEAHEHAEHHEHAHAHEAEHAEAEHAEHAHEAHEHAHEAHEHAHE E!" "What was that?" I asked. "HA HA, I win!" "Oh well." "See ya." "Bye."

Normal P.O.V. (back at the mall)

"Where have you been?" "We were worried sick!" "Capricorn blamed me." "He's lying!" "Oh yeah?" "Shut up, asshole!" "NO!" "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" "TIME TO DIE VIRGO!" "ALL RIGHT!" Both together: "EPIC POKEMON BATTLE!" Virgo sent out Snivy! Capricorn sent out Pikachu! "GO!" (epic battle music!)

**Remember to review or PM! Buy for now!**


	3. Fooling Around (?)

**Hey! I'm making this chapter on the same day as chapter 2! So the usual review and stuff. Anyways, I know that chapter 2 was bad so please don't troll that one. If you do, I'll ignore you whenever you review so don't troll! **

The Zodiac Family

Chapter 3: Fooling Around (?)

_ Last time Virgo and Capricorn started a Pokémon battle. Who will win? Will there be any smash bros. references? Why am I asking YOU all these questions!? READ THE STORY, TO FIND OUT!_

"Snivy, use Vine Whip!" Pikachu dodged the attack! "Pikachu, use Dig!" Pikachu dug into the mall floor! "Snivy, use Call a Repair Man attack!" It's super effective! "Wait, is that even legit?" "Nope." "Then why did you use it?" "Huh. You called me stupid in the first chapter. Now you don't know why I called a repair man. Idiot." "HEY! NO ONE CALLS ME AN IDIOT!" "Well I just did." "So anyway, why did you call the guy again?" "'Cause you dug into the MALL FLOOR." "OOOooohhh." "Anyway, let's get back to battling." Leo spoke up. "Can't" "Why not?" "'Cause the cops are here." Everybody, "RUN!"

Back at the mansion…

There was a stranger at the mansion. "Hey guys" "Who are you?" Cancer felt like fooling around so she screamed, "PEDO!" The stranger ignored the comment. "I'm Zodiac Kid" "The author?" "Yep." "If you're the author, why isn't the story in your first person?" "'Cause I'm powerful like that." "Oh well." "Hey I want you guys to meet my friend 'Nerd Guy'. Everyone, "Hey 'Nerd Guy"! "Hey guys, wanna play some SSBB?" Everyone, "YEAH!"

After 5 hours of some SSBB…

"Hey guys, wanna eat some pizza at Papa John's?" "YEAH!"

At Papa John's…

Aquarius sees someone eating at the table next to theirs. "Hey Zodiac Kid, do you know that guy?" "Yeah, he's Mario." "Oh, that plumber guy?" "Yurp."

Later…

CON LOS TERRORISTAS…DO DA HARLEM SHAKE!

Later…

"AAAAHHHHhhhh… enough fun for one day…" "Agreed."

**So yeah, that's chapter 3 for ya. I know it is lame but I felt like making it anyways. Remember, I posted this around the same time as chapter 2 so don't troll. Buy!**


	4. The Confession

**Hey guys. I'm sorry that chapter 3 was a piece of crap compared to chapter 1. I'll try to make this one better. Also, I keep seeing a lack of PMs and reviews. Is that on purpose? Anyways, on to the story!**

The Zodiac Kids

Chapter 4: The Confession.

"Hey. I'm sick of all the fighting. After my birthday, Virgo and Capricorn have been going at it for 100 days. Yeah. SO… I thought of a way to stop them. I'll get Cancer to fight them both (even though Virgo is stronger than them both). Either way, I'm sure that they'll stop fighting when Cancer gets involved."

"So yeah, it's been a while since they started fighting. But not even a month. It's actually been 3 days. I just wish Aries wasn't so keen on making me fight them. I like Virgo now, since he used a Snivy (which is my favorite Pokémon) in the battle in chapter 3. Hmm…"

"Why am I not surprised? Of course Cancer would route for the guy with the Snivy. Cancer has, like, OVER 9000! Snivy dolls. Even I like Snivy."

"I do NOT have 'OVER 9000' Snivy dolls. I have OVER 9000000000000000! Snivy dolls."

Five days later…

"AAARRRRGGHHH! They won't stop! Why didn't my plan work!?"

"uuuugggghhhhh… I can't move my legs… those two pummeled me. I just got close and they ganged up on me. And then they started a NEW argument about who got me first. I tried to say that Virgo did, but then they attacked me again. uuuuugggggghhhhhhh…"

The next day…

"Come on! Is that all you can do!?" Virgo was getting tired but he didn't show it. He knew that if he showed any sign of weakness Capricorn would bear down on him even more. "No way! I, ha, am only gettin' warmed up!" Capricorn, however, couldn't keep it up any longer. She was wearing out, fast. "HA! What a joke!" Virgo decided to exploit this weakness to be able to get her over-confident. "You couldn't hit Aries hard enough for her to notice!" "Yeah, ha, 'cause she is overpowered in this story!" (Aries: "Hey!") "So what!? You are weak enough for me to poke you and you would fall!" "THAT, IS, IT!" Capricorn became infuriated. "YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN!" 'That's what I thought you would say' Virgo thought. "Bring it on!" Capricorn charged and tripped on her own two feet in her bluster. "OOF!" "Heh. That's what I thought."

Aries came running up the stairs. "Hey guys!" "What?" "Cancer is gone!" "Really?" "Where?" "Is she okay?" "Why did she leave?" All of these questions angered Aries. "HOW SHOULD I KNOW!? She just up, and left without a word." "Should we look for her?" "No." "Why not?" "'Cause Zodiac Kid won't let us." "Oh."

They heard a door slam. "What was that?" Then Capricorn came limping up the stairs. "Hey guys. I'm back. I, ha, went to the school and signed us up!" "What!?" then Zodiac Kid appeared out of nowhere. "She signed you guys up for school. What's so hard to understand about that?" "Nothing. What's hard to understand is how you just appeared out of nowhere." "I'm the author. I can do whatever I want." "Oh." "Hey, guess who else is gonna be in are class." "Who?" "Pit, Pitto, Viridi, Gaol, Magnus, Pandora, Phosphora, Thanatos, and Red." "Red?" "You know, Red the Pokémon Trainer. He was with me when I signed us up.

One question was in everyone's (with the exception of Nerd Guy, Zodiac Kid, and Cancer) head. "Why did you sign us up for 'school'?" "So I could stop the fighting. Schools have rules **(Hey, that rhymed)** so that there aren't any fights." "UUUUGGGGHHHHHHH! WHY!?"shouted Pisces. "HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**So, did I do good? Still not as long as chapter 1 but whatever. If people like it then I'm okay with that. Please review or PM. I don't care if you troll anymore so feel free to write anything! Bye!**


	5. School Day!

**Hey. So you probably noticed that I joined the Piridi club staff (I'm the only staff member). I also recommend searching up 'TheWafflezMonster'. She is a friend of mine and I think you'll like the story that she's writing. BTW, the characters such as Pit and Pitto are exactly like they are in the game. So that means Viridi, Thanatos, Phosphora, Pandora, and any other god in the game, are gods in the story. Please review!**

**MY FIRST REVIEW! From TheWafflezMonster: ZODI, YOUR BIO SOUNDS GIRLY! WafflezMonster, I know.**

**Pit: When am I gonna be in the story?**

**Me: This chapter.**

**Pit: Oh.**

**Me: So will all of the people mentioned in chapter 4**

**Pit: Okay :)**

**Me: There will also be some Piridi and Dark Pindora (Which is a combination of the names Dark Pit and Pandora)**

**Everyone: YAY!**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

The Zodiac Family

Chapter 5: School Day!

_Last time, Cancer signed everyone up for school!_

"WOW. Not expected. I had thought that she would have signed us up for community service or something. BTW, we all have jobs. Even Aries. I (Virgo) do acting. Aries is a waitress and Gemini is a teacher. Everyone else has jobs too, but I won't share them."

"Yay. I get to learn about what I teach. BULL, CRAP! I should be the doing the teaching, not the one being taught. What's worse is that I WORK at this school. AW, BIG WHOOP! F**K YOU CANCER!"

"LANGUAGE, GEMINI! No one wants to hear it. **(Raymond reference)** Language is a subject in this school. So are science, civics, and math. And gym, drama, art and band. **(My school reference LOL)** I'm TheWafflezMonster, but you can call me TWM."

"Nerd Guy is happy that he, TWM, and Zodiac Kid don't have to go. I also got to meet TheWafflezMonster. She likes that I'm a Virgo. (So who do you think I am? Trolled!)"

At hell, ahem, I mean school…

"Phew! We don't have to wear uniforms!" Phosphora was happy that she didn't have to wear a hideous purple and green uniform. Actually, everyone was! (Except for Thanatos) "AW. Those are my favorite colors! Meh."

Pit, of course, kicked Thanatos in the shin. "WHY ARE THESE GODS HERE!?" Then, once again, Zodiac Kid appears out of nowhere. "They needed some help. Even Viridi. Also, you might be surprised at who the teacher is. Bye!" "I wonder who he was talking about." Red finally got a chance to be a part of the fanficion. "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!?" It made Viridi mad that someone didn't know who she was. "I'M A GODDESS, BITCH! I AM THE GODDESS OF NATURE! F**K YOU!" then Pandora wanted to be the prankster she is and yelled "SLENDER OFF THE STARBORD BOW!" "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

_BBBBRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG!_

"Oh crap! The first bell!" Then Aquarius, being the punctuated person she is panicked. "MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!"

In class…

"PALUTENA!? You're the teacher!?" Pit was startled that the Goddess of Light was working at a school. "Yes Pit, I am your teacher but don't expect light treatment just because you're the captain of my guard. Same with you Virgo. I won't go easy on anyone, got that?" "Yes ma'am," everyone moaned. "This is gonna be the longest day of my life." Virgo, still in shock that Palutena slipped a bit of his secret (Even though he works for Viridi) sat down a tried to tune out the teacher. **(Like you haven't tried that before.)**

Lunch!

"Okay, so next we have civics. BORING!" "Pandora, please shut up." Viridi, who clearly hated Pandora, was having enough trouble trying to keep Virgo close to her. She didn't want to have to try to keep Pandora away from her. **(And no, she doesn't like Virgo, she just needs him for protection O_O. Okay that sounded like she likes him but she doesn't. She actually hates how quiet he is. Besides I said at the beginning of the chapter that it would be PIRIDI, not VIRIDI [okay, yeah, not a good nickname for a VirgoxVirdi combo])**

Civics…

"Why are you the teacher for ALL of our classes?" Red was sick of the weird looking green haired lady at the front of the room. He also hated that only Virgo and Viridi liked Pokémon. He naturally brought Pikachu with him. And he got ISS for having a 'pet' in school. "Ugh… I hate my life…"

"Alright class, it's time for you to learn about Sky World. It is a place of…" Viridi was sleeping, Virgo was looking out the window, Pit was eating some ice cream, Dark Pit was passing notes with Pandora, Thanatos was thinking about ponies, Aries was shaking her head at Thanatos as if she knew what he was thinking, and everyone else couldn't find anything to do. **(Man that was long.) **Then, all of the Zodiac kids started to fight about wither or not pizza was healthy. Around that time, all of the gods (and Red) had left the room. (With the exception of Palutena)

"WHAT ARE YOU YELLING ABOUT!?" Virgo had been looking out the window the entire time but still said, "They were arguing about pizza." "ALRIGHT, DETENTION FOR ALL OF YOU! EVEN VIRGO!" "Why me?" Virgo was now truly confused. "You were in the room and didn't try to stop the arguing." "Really? WWWOOOOOOWWWWW….. That is sad." ", and for sassing a teacher." "That's better."

** Okay! I'm done! Phew! I had writers block when I started this chapter so I'm sorry for updating it a few days late (for my standards at least). WOW, I almost hit 1,000 words! So what do you think the 12 kids will do in the next chapter? Nothing? Or mess around? Find out next time on Pokémon Ash Gre… I mean the Zodiac Family!**


	6. Detention?

**Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! (Zelda reference) I forgot Gaol and Magnus in the last chapter! AAAHHHHH! Oh well. They might appear in book 2. (Hint, hint) For anyone who knows me personally, I have spoiler for books 2-4 so check by! For those who don't, read more to find out! I actually thought that chapter 5 was more successful than chapter 1 but that's my opinion. Also, I'm sorry for any grammatical errors in the series because I'm trying my best to make this perfect. So please review and stuff. Oh yeah! TWM is now an official OC and we're planning on making my second book a sister book to hers! It might not happen but it could. And I might make a YouTube series based off this book! Look forward to it! (If I actually follow through with that plan) So anyway, time for the chapter!**

The Zodiac Family

Chapter 6: Detention!?

_Last time, all of the Zodiac kids got detention at their school. Who will make trouble? Who will sit in a corner and cry? Who won't give a care? The truth may surprise you! _

"Detention, huh. Well at least I get to go over the script for the second book. I don't like what happens. Then in the second series, book 5, something else happens that I don't like. Stupid Zodiac Kid. I have to act out what happens in the stories to make it seem real to the Zodiac Kid. (So based on that sentence, who do you think I am?)"

"Stupid Palutena, ruining my day. I want to kill her. She gets me in trouble and now GAGE is the detention monitor. I. WILL. KILL. HER! (Aries: "Capricorn, calm down!") Shut up! WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Okay, so now she's crying. Why does she care so muuuuucccchhhh…? Oh. Now I know! She's upset because Zodiac Kid will be mad at us for getting into trouble. Darn."

"Ehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe. I have an idea…"

"I wonder what Aries was talking about?"

2 hours later…

"Aries! Stop!" Aries was pegging Gage with paper balls that she made. Gage was getting mad. "ARIES! DON'T MAKE ME SUSPEND YOU!" Aries ignored him and kept on throwing the paper.

**Okay, so this chapter was really short but what do you expect in a chapter about detention? I just joined the Kid Icarus community so the story will be easier to find. I also have some OCs that will appear in a few chapters! See ya!**


	7. Realization

** Hey! I'm back and I'm sorry. I hated chapter 6 and I will probably hate this one more. BUT! I have some GOOD news too. I have a few OCs that will make appearances in the next few chapters! MORE OCs! OH MY GOSH! Howl of the Withering Dragon is also one of the OCs, making his appearance as a person named Alice (who is a boy). Well, on to the worst chapter ever!**

The Zodiac Family

Chapter 7: Realization

"Those idiots! How do they get detention on the first day of school!? I can't believe that the OCs I created were so stupid! Okay, revision time!"

"Well that was pleasant. Nerd Guy, ZK, and I have been waiting for two hours. Then we played Uprising for a while. Not fun. ZK killed us every time. We didn't stand a chance. Stupid 3D graphics."

"Okay, now I'm annoyed. They won't stop moaning about how bored they are. 'I want to go bowling.' 'No, we should go to Publix!' ARGH! They won't stop!"

At school…

"So, Aries won't stop throwing paper at Gage. Where does she get it all? The room is flooded in paper. Virgo has been punching himself in the face for 2 hours. **(Hint, hint) **Just in case you don't know, I'm Leo."

"Owowowow. Stupid script gets me injured. Leo has been looking at me with a face that SCREAMS WTF. Aries keeps throwing paper, Gage is throwing paper back at Aries, Cancer is fighting with Capricorn, the usual stuff. I just wish ZK would do a time ski…"

At home…

"p. Ooookkkaaayyyyy…" Virgo was sitting on the couch with the script in hand and Aires had stopped throwing paper. Cancer and Capricorn were still fighting as if nothing had happened. "Hey!" A mad looking KZ came down the stairs. "WHAT DID YOU…?"

Time skip! After the lecture…

"Oops. I kinda made Aries cry. And that made Virgo mad. This, in turn, made Capricorn pick on him, which made Leo, Libra, Aquarius, Gemini, Cancer, Scorpio, Pisces, and TWM protect him. I screwed up. Oops."

"Oops is right, ZK. You shouldn't mess with Aries. If you do, you mess with ALL of us. I will shove a vine up your…"

Time skip! At 8:00…

"Psst! Virgo! Are you asleep?" Aries was still upset but she cared more about Virgo. She had asked him if he was embarrassed for having an 8 year old girl have to defend him. He didn't care, as long as she didn't get in trouble. "Uuunnnnggggg… Y U no sleep?" "'Cause I love you. I don't want you upset like you are." "…" "Virgo?" He was crying. "What's the matter?" "I just want you to be safe. Leo, ZK, TWM, and Gemini also want you to be safe. Now let's sleep. I don't want you too tired tomorrow."

The next day…

ZK had slept a good sleep. And the next day he realized something. "Wait, is Aries in 7th grade?" ZK was the only other person awake at the moment. "Yeah. Why do you ask?" "She's only 8 years old. Isn't that odd?" "Yeah, but it's not as odd as the second book." "True."

Lunch time! After Virgo mentions the earlier conversation between him and ZK (it's Saturday)

"Wow, I never realized it." Yeah, that's why this chapter is titled, Realization." "Ready to freak out at this news?" Everyone, "SURE!"

5 seconds later…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" "WWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHTTTTTTTT!?" "HOLY CRAP!"

**So what did you think? Was it good? PLEASE REVIEW! I will put your OC in here if you want! I joined the Kid Icarus Community! YAY! See ya next time!**


	8. Black Mail!

**Hey guys, it's me. I've gotten some MORE OC requests in some reviews. Thanks guys! So reply to OCs review (OC is the reviewer), yes, yes I can (Later, like in chapter 9). And to reply to all of FtAaIiRlYs reviews in order, I make 'em up, and I will add Chef in as an adult (even though the Kids hate adults), yeah, I mentioned that PA was my inspiration so there will always be a PA reference somewhere, she can't change, and for both of your riddles: you are death and ice (I think) Now for all of you (Richalvarez reference coming up) here is a riddle, When brightest it's darkest, when darkest it's gone, when gone forever, so are you. What is it? Answer in a review please.**

The Zodiac Family

Chapter 8: Black Mail

"Yeah, when he said that Chef would be here, he wasn't lying. I, Taurus, am most hateful of FtAaIiRlY right now. Virgo doesn't care and Aries is quiet all of a sudden. If Chef did something to Aries, I'll kill her. BTW Chef is now our chef. (And a good one at that)

"So we also have some friends called Alice (who is a guy, LOL) and James. (One of my friends at school [I'm KZ]) James has a broad sword, and Alice has a scythe. They're great additions to the story and I hope that the three men who walked into a bar had a duck with them."

"Did his last sentence make sense to you? He's confusing like that. I am happy that we have a professional chef. (Because Cancer sucks at cooking [and she's better than all of us])"

"My milkshake brings all boys to the yard!"

"See what I mean?"

At noon (it's still Saturday)…

"HEY GUYS! WE HAVE MAIL!" Virgo was hyper. He just drank 100 (Literally) Cappuccinos and he was hyper. "WHAT DO WE HAVE, WHAT DO WE HAVE, WHAT DO WE HAVE, WHAT DO WE HAVE, WHAT DO WE HAVE, WHAT DO WE HAVE, WHAT DO WE HAVE, WHAT DO WE HAVE, WHAT DO WE HAVE, WHAT DO WE HAVE, WHAT DO WE HAVE, WHAT DO WE HAVE, WHAT DO WE HAVE, WHAT DO WE HAVE, WHAT DO WE HAVE, WHAT DO WE HAVE, WHAT DO WE HAVE, WHAT DO WE HAVE, WHAT DO WE HAVE, WHAT DO WE HAVE, WHAT DO WE HAVE, WHAT DO WE HAVE, WHAT DO WE HAVE, WHAT DO WE HAVE, WHAT DO WE HAVE, WHAT DO WE HAVE, WHAT DO WE HAVE?" "Aries was picking up the black envelope that was on the floor. "SHUT UP!" It was from a guy named Luigi. ZK came down the stairs in some PJs rubbing his eyes (He actually looked like Hanbei from Pokémon Conquest) and said, "Luigi is, YAWN, Mario's brother. He stars in 'Luigi's Mansion'." Virgo was still hyped up a screamed at the 'YAWN'. Then Chef came in and said, "More lunch for the lucky winners!" Virgo (Still hyper) screamed, "OH BOY! WHAT DID WE WIN!?" "More lunch, now shut up."

Later…

"Hey did you ever read your *Thud* *Snoring*." Virgo was past his sugar high and fell asleep. "Oh yeah! I forgot the letter!" She reads the letter, 'Hey. I like pie. This is chain mail. Don't forward this letter, and you will go to hell. **(Hint, Hint, MAJOR HINT!) **So yeah. From, Luigi.' "HHHMMMM, I won't send it **(HUGE MADA FWIKIN' HINT!) **to two more people. I won't send it at all. HAHAHAHA!"

**So yeah, I did good right? Please say yes! I am popular in Asia right now. I mean, 62 views from the Philippines!? That's just messed up! (I'm Asian) So, I have some great news! I have Some OCs that will appear next chapter! They are, as follows: Zukamime, Maje,** **Sekhmet, and, one of my own, ZOkDiIdAC (Pronounced: zo-ked-eed-aak). See ya next time on Stupid Mario Brothers! (Checks script) I mean The Zodiac Family! ("I've done this twice!")**


	9. Almost a Good Fanfic

**Hey, I'm back with more of The Zodiac Family! I started the Grey Rock Shooters series and it will get progressively better. If you want to see it, look for it on my profile page. I know I said that the two sisters would appear in book two but I felt like introducing them in this one. I edit the "They'll appear in book two" part. Hope you guys enjoy the second to last chapter of this book!**

The Zodiac Family

Chapter 9: Almost a Good Fanfic.

"Hey, Scorpio and Libra here. The only ones here are Virgo, Aries, Pandora, ZK, ZOkDiIdAC, and us two. ZK and his doppelganger have been duking out with laser pistols that can turn into beam swords. Here are descriptions of what they look like. ZK has clothes similar to N's but without the necklace and the cube. His clothes are black, his eyes are blue, his hair is black and windblown, and his skin is pale. ZOkDiIdAC is the opposite in terms of cloth, hair, and eye color. He also has pale skin and his eyes are red. He always smiles while ZK always frowns."

"Hmm… I should plant a bomb in the middle of the fight. (BANG!) WOAH! What was that!?"

Shady figures, "We are the girlfriends of ZK and ZOkDiIdAC. Who are you?"

"I'm Pandora, Goddess of Calamity."

"I'm Scorpio, one of the 14 Zodiac Kidz."

"I'm Libra, the second of the Zodiac Kidz."

"I'm Chef, the chef."

"You know who we are. So what brings you two here?"

"We came to see you. You haven't picked up your phones in ages! So we decided to see if you were dead."

"Couldn't you just check up on the versions of us in your world?"

"Nope. Yours always fight, at a different location each time."

"Well then, next time you see them, tag 'em."

"Okay."

At lunch (It is a school day so everyone went to school but the four who didn't were sick [which is why Virgo and Aries didn't introduce themselves])…

Black Rock Shooter was worried. She forgot to bring her wallet and she wanted to go to the mall. She hates taking advantage of ZK so she wouldn't ask him if she could borrow some money. White Rock Shooter, on the other hand, kept begging ZOkDiIdAC for money to go to the arcade. "PLEASE! I WANT TO PLAY PAC-MAN! I JUST NEED A HEART! PLEASE!" Black Rock Shooter didn't notice that Zodiac Kid Had snuck up on her. "BOO!" That doesn't mean she was scared. "Nice try. What do you want?" He smiled for just a split second ('Cause the guys had the exact same personalities as the girls) "I want you to have this." She was shocked to see him pull out a CD. "It contains all of the episodes of 'Black Rock Shooter' so you can see all of your time fighting in HD." BRS started to sob. "Why…?" Zodiac Kid was appalled. "How could you forget our 3 year anniversary? You're losing your touch."

Meanwhile…

White Rock Shooter was crying. (With a smile on her face) "You, sniff, forgot? How could you forget? This is three years we've been together. So you, sniff, forget?" ZOkDiIdAC was stifling a laugh. 'Man, I got her good,' he thought. Then he put on a sad face (With a smile) and said, "How could I forget? *facepalms* I forgot our anniversary. Boo hoo." That got White Rock Shooter mad. "YEAH YOU, sniff, FORGOT! I HAVE WAITED THREE YEARS FOR THIS DAY AND YOU FORGET!" 'Oops' ZOkDiIdAC regretted mock forgetting. Now WRS was pissed off and he could only calm her down by giving her the gift. "Hey. Don't cry. I got you something." He pulled out a rifle. White gasped. "How did you know? I've always wanted one! Oh, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU…" 'Ugh, why did I do that?' And so, ZOkDiIdAC had a happy bad day (wut?) and ZK was having a bad happy day ('Cause Black Rock Shooter forgot) and life got a little better.

The next day…

ZK was giving Black Rock Shooter a training session. "So, pant, are you having fun in your, *BANG*, world?" Black Rock Shooter changed her weapon to a revolver and started shooting. She replied by saying, "Of course. You, ha, can't have any less fun murdering people to get rid of their negative feelings." "Oh yeah? Well try writing stories about your girlfriend and see if she reviews. It's hilarious."

Meanwhile…

"Why did you bring me to the beach?" ZOkDiIdAC was running, trying to keep up with White Rock Shooter. "I wanted you to have some fun. I know how much you love the sunset here, so I brought you at 7:00 PM just so we could see it together. (Soppish much?)

Time skip!

We find both of our couples on the couch playing video games. ZK was playing 'Black Rock Shooter: The Game', Black Rock Shooter was playing 'MF3', ZOkDiIdAC was playing 'Kirby Mass Attack', and White Rock Shooter was playing 'Kid Icarus: Uprising'.

**Phew! My story has a LOT of characters. So many that I can't keep track of them all. If I hear trollers saying "You need to get rid of all the OCs" I will block them so DON'T SAY IT! Bye!**


	10. See You Next Time!

**Hey guys! I forgot some OCs in the last chapter! SORRY! I was so caught up with the Black Rock Shooter and White Rock Shooter thing that I forgot Sekhmet! She WILL be in this chapter, along with all of the other OCs and video game characters! YOW! LOTS 'O PEOPLE IN THIS ONE! Including some other game people that I didn't mention yet. This is gonna be the longest chapter ever! Hope you like the last chapter of the first book in the first series of the Zodiacs!**

The Zodiac Family

The Last Chapter: See You Next Time!

"Hey, I'm Sekhmet, an Egyptian fighter. I don't like Capricorn. Know what? Check the Chapter 9 reviews if you want to see a description of me. See ya', for now at least."

"Hey, it's Alice! I'm a guy, just so you know. I like training with the Shooters and ZOkDiIdAC. We often argue but oh well. I just don't like how emo Dark Pit and Sekhmet are. I think that they should be a bit nicer to Scorpio (He's always upbeat) and Pit. (Aries: Hey, get off of me!) Well got to go and get DP away from Aries (Again)."

"Hey. I'm Zukamime. I will kill you all. Nah, I'm just joking. I don't know what to say, so I'm gonna leave."

"Yo! I'm Maje, one of ZKs friends. I love piano and I do musicals with Aquarius (violin), Virgo (singing), and ZOkDiIdAC (bass)."

"I am Mega-Man, here's my Mega-Plan!"

"… So I'm James, the quiet, not emo version of Maje. I need to take care of some preparations, so I'll be back."

"Hey, I, Sekhmet, am back. I was writing a note to DP. See ya'."

"ZK here, with a question for you! Do you want to know what they are doing? Well I'm not gonna tell ya! So go read on, little readers!"

Later, at Latitude 30…

"EPIC RAVE PARTY!" ZK was drunk (He's only 12!) and was dancing, naked, on the bar counter. "ZK. Please stop embarrassing me." Black Rock Shooter was getting annoyed with ZKs druggy attitude. "I don't want my boyfriend dancing, much less doing it naked. Besides, all you're doing is jumping around." ZK didn't hear all of this and kept jumping. That annoyed Black Rock Shooter even more. "Ugh. *Facepalms*"

White Rock Shooter was having fun bowling with ZOkDiIdAC against DP and Pit. "YEAH! Imma big dish of whoop ass!" DP and Pit were miserable. White Rock Shooter was using too many memes in this chapter. "Yeah! You mad bros? Y U NO GOOD AT BOWLING!? TROLL!" Pit and DP in unison, "UUUGGGHHHH!"

ZK eventually calmed down and put his clothes back on. Time to break the fourth wall. "Hey guys, I'm here with FtAaIiRlY, Howl of the Withering Dragon, n00dl3gal, TheWafflezMonster, Richalvarez, SMG4, and Nice Peter (Not really [for all of them]) and today we'll be talking about the second book." TWM was the only one who knew anything about it (Other than ZK [Who is me if you haven't guessed]) and so she said, "Yes, we will make it a, (Censored Talking), and that is the plot of the second book." ZK speaks up, "Yes, and Aries, Virgo, Black Rock Shooter, and White Rock Shooter will all play special roles in this story. And you should expect some famous video game characters to appear. So back to the rave party. I wasn't joking back then. This is a rave party. So yeah."

Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Mega-Man, Pit, Pandora, Viridi, Aries, Virgo, White Rock Shooter, ZOkDiIdAC, Zodiac Kid, and Zero were having a dance party. The more quiet types (DP, Sekhmet, and Black Rock Shooter) were talking at the pizza parlor. They all had a blast. Until Virgo left and tried to talk to some people. The reason, he wanted to test what would happen at his next birthday. And, just as if it were a birthday, no one replied. Except for Sekhmet. "Yeah?" Virgo was happy that someone listened to him. "I was just seeing if anyone would react to my talking to them." "Why?" "Because, at my birthdays, no one notices me." "UGH! Those fools disgust me." "Oh yeah? And here I thought you didn't like happiness. What happened to you?" Sekhmet blushed. "Oh? Is that a bit of red I see? Now what is your secret?" Sekhmet was blushing even more. "I… Uuuuuhhh… How do I say it? I don't like you. I just…" Virgo was disappointed. "So you don't care, huh? I should have known." He started to leave but Sekhmet grabbed his arm. "NO! It's not that I don't care about you! I just don't know how to put it. It's more than liking, but it is less than love. I don't know what it is." Virgo was shocked. "What!? You actually like someone!? I knew you didn't hate DP but I didn't know you managed to 'like' anything!"

Later that day…

"Okay guys! It's time for the music contest! The rules are, no racism, they have to be powerful, and they can't be made by Justin Beiber. Me first!" *Plays 'Pop Pop Americano* DP felt like being a troll so he ran up and played 'What Is Love'. Then Pit played a random Scatman song. Lastly, Black Rock Shooter played 'Pain'.

At a dinner party…

"So guys, this is the last chapter of this book." "Yeah, I wish we could have more fun like this." "Oh, but we will! We will have twelve more books in this series and twelve series all together. Then we have the side stories and mini projects. So we have a long way to finishing this family." "Really? I have to be stuck with you for how long?" "Around twenty, thirty more years." "NNNNOOOOO!"

**So that's it! Please review. I have a side story going on so please read that one! It's a Black Rock Shooter Fanfic, about how Black and White became sisters and how they met up with me and my dopple! Also, the second book will be in Aries' first person P.O.V. It will be in August so look forward to it!**


End file.
